


friends dont...

by lcmustdie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Idiots in Love, Let Spencer Say Fuck, M/M, Maddie and Tae, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Song Lyrics, Song fic, The Author Regrets Nothing, Title from a Country Song, We Die Like Men, author likes country music, derek calls spencer pretty boy, self indulgent country song fic, spence is dereks pretty boy, theyre both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcmustdie/pseuds/lcmustdie
Summary: friends dont do a lot of things, but we do.this is a song fic inspired by the song Friends Don't by maddie and tae. it is: amazing and very much derek and spencer.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	friends dont...

**Friends dont...**

**cancel other plans...**

“hey, derek, did you, _didyoumaybewanttogogetdrinkswithme?_ ”

the sentence came out rushed and anxious, almost like Spencer had planned it in his mirror and was scared of getting nervous last minute.

“take a breath pretty boy, i was gonna go see a friend but i can cancel-”

“oh, no, you don't have to cancel plans for me! i was just wondering since this new bar opened up and it’s supposed to be super cool.”

“let me finish, i was going to say i can cancel and they wouldnt mind because we see each other all the time.”

“but we see each other-”

Derek threw his keys to the flushing man in front of him.

“put ‘em in your bag, we can get cabs back. tonight’ll be fun.”

  
  


**have conversations with nothing but their eyes…**

the case was hard. it was tiring, and it was seriously starting to take a toll on Spencer.

they were delivering the profile, white-man-in-his-mid-to-late-fourties, same old, same old, but while Spencer was speaking about the victimology, something made him stop dead in his tracks. 

Derek looked up.

Spencer looked up.

_ i thought of something… _

_ and what was that, spence?  _

_ i don’t know, asshole, i havent fully brained it yet _

_ an IQ of 187 and you- _

_ OH FUCK I GOT IT _

_ there we go. _

**they don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate, hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite…**

“yo Spencer, Derek’s sick, you wanna split his files?”

he stopped dead in his tracks. 

“he’s sick? is he ok? does he need anything?”

“calm down doctor, it’s just a stomach bug. look at you, all blushy over him. somethin’ you wanna tell us?”

“n-no you asshole…”

**friends don't call you in the middle of the night, couldn't even tell you why, they just felt like saying "hi”...**

_ Incoming call… _

_ “please for the love of God tell me there’s not a case, i just started reading a new book.” _

_ “damn pretty boy, feisty much? nah, i just wanted to say hi.” _

_ “oh,”  _ Derek swore later he heard him giggle,  _ “well, hi. hows your night so far?” _

_ “good so far, got Clooney with me, say hi bub.”  _ a small bark.

_ “oh, hi baby! fuck me i love Clooney so much.” _

**friends don't stand around, playing with their keys, finding reasons not to leave, trying to hide the chemistry…**

theres always a new case, day after day, restless night after restless night, but that day they pretended there wasnt one.

they were at Morgan’s house to celebrate the finishing of the house's renovations.

most of the team was about to leave, they were climbing into their cars and saying their goodbyes, but Reid was still there. 

“thanks for having me Derek,” he started before taking a deep breath, “i was probably just going to end up watching  _ Star Trek _ .”

“dont thank me pretty boy, i wanted you to come see my house.”

Reid knew he should probably head home, even if sleep wouldn’t come for a while. but Derek wanted him to see his house, and even if he invited the rest of the team, Derek wanted  _ him  _ to see it. 

“i should, uhm, i should go.”

but he didnt. not for a while, at least. 

**drive a little too slow, take the long way home, get a little too close…**

“nuh uh pretty boy, no way you're driving a car im in.”

“oh come on! im not that bad at driving!”

“yes you are.” Emily joined in, “you drive like a grandma who lost her glasses.”

so, Derek drove.

“this, this isnt the way back to the hotel?” Spencer started, confused. 

“i know, but it's pretty here and i wanted to drive around some.”

while driving, Spencer started shivering. they were in Alaska, after all, and everything was cold.

“you cold pretty boy?”

Spencer hummed in affirmation, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them.

“here, let me just-”

after a bit of maneuvering, Spencer was almost laying on Derek, absorbing his warmth.

**we do, but friends don't.**


End file.
